


Should it be like this?

by letmefly



Series: The future is now [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Future Trunks one-sided love to Future Son Gohan, Gohan pragnie Trunksa za bardzo, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Sex, Sexual Violence, Son Goku is dead after Cell Games, Violence, oral rape
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: O miłości do osoby z innych czasów i jej konsekwencjach.





	Should it be like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracja nadeszła w czasie lektury bardzo starego opowiadania na fanfiction.net w języku angielskim. W tamtej wersji Son Gohan był jednak prawdziwym pedofilem, dobierającym się także do swojego brata oraz swojej małej córki. W mojej wersji Son Gohan ściga po prostu wspomnienie, widmo utraconego kochanka, który przybył z przyszłości, żeby rozpalić jego serce.  
Znajomość kanonu wymagana, bo można się zgubić.

**_Pieprzony Vegeta_, przemyka mi przez myśl. Czuję, że nie mogę się ruszyć. Łajdak zamknął mnie w Pomieszczeniu Grawitacyjnym i ustawił poziom przyciągania na taki, który jemu nie sprawia żadnej trudności. Ja natomiast nie mogę nawet głębiej odetchnąć. Jestem ciężki, jakby skamieniały. Dookoła mnie jest ciemno, ale słyszę jego złośliwy, sadystyczny chichot blisko mojego ucha. Czuję jego KI, jego obecność. Wcale się z nią nie kryje. Po prostu chce żebym był skołowany, przerażony. Zaciskam zęby.**  
** \- Wcale nie jesteś taki sprytny, wypierdku Kakarotta, wiesz? – odzywa się w końcu, a jego głos odbija się echem w tej przedziwnej komnacie. – Popełniłeś podstawowy błąd. Jeden, mały błąd. Zlekceważyłeś mnie.**  
** Słucham tego oniemiały. Czyżby wcale nie chodziło o to, o czym myślę? Czy znalazłem się tu dlatego, że po prostu duma dziedzica tronu Vegety została w jakiś sposób urażona? Parskam śmiechem, choć przez potwornie silne przyciąganie, nie jest on aż tak mocny jakbym chciał.**  
** \- Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że będziesz mnie tu trzymać, a ja po jakimś czasie złamię się i powiem ci wszystko? A może wydaje ci się, że będę żałował tego co zrobiłem i zacznę cię błagać o przebaczenie? Otóż jesteś w błędzie, Vegeta. Niczego nie żałuję.**  
** Czuję, jak poziom jego KI gwałtownie wzrasta w gniewie. Po chwili jego silne, szorstkie dłonie zaciskają się na mojej szyi. Nie jestem w stanie złapać oddechu. Gdyby nie ta cholerna grawitacja, coś bym z tym zrobił, ale w tej chwili nie mogę zrobić niczego. Zaciskam wargi. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Nie usłyszy nawet jak się duszę. Kiedy sytuacja zaczyna robić się krytyczna, ucisk nagle słabnie. Otwieram oczy, chociaż i tak niczego nie widzę w panującym mroku. Dociera do mnie, że ten Saiyanin wcale nie chce mnie zabić.**  
** \- Powiesz mi wszystko – słyszę jego głos zaledwie centymetr od swojego prawego ucha. – Bo inaczej nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz, a cała twoja rodzinka dowie się, jak obrzydliwym zbokiem jesteś. Na pewno twoja żona będzie zajebiście zadowolona. A twój brat wręcz poleje się ze szczęścia na wieść o tym, że wpierdalałeś się swoim kutasem w jego najlepszego przyjaciela.**  
** Czuję się tak, jakby grunt usunął mi się spod nóg. O nie, Vegeta, tego nie zrobisz. Twoja duma nie pozwoliłaby ci na wypowiedzenie tych wszystkich słów przy moim ojcu. Głuche tąpnięcie w moim żołądku i tępy ból w brzuchu uświadamiają mi, że książę Saiyan zadał mi cios kolanem. Chcę się zgiąć wpół, ale przy tak mocnym przyciąganiu najprawdopodobniej od razu bym upadł. Nie chcę, nie mogę dać mu ani cienia objawów mojej słabości. I tak ma jej świadomość. Właśnie dlatego zamknął mnie w tym miejscu. Cała reszta to tylko jego sposób na pokazanie, kto tu rządzi. Nie zamierzam się dać złamać. Stoimy tak, nie wiem jak długo. Nerwowy oddech mojego gospodarza wciąż jest zaraz obok. Nagle mężczyzna popycha mnie na ziemię, a ja jestem niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Boleśnie opieram się plecami o twardą ścianę.**  
** \- Może jutro wreszcie zaczniesz gadać – warczy cicho, po czym wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Grawitacja zostaje. Półleżę nieruchomo z karkiem zgiętym w taki sposób, iż wiem, że jutro będzie boleśnie zdrętwiały. Mruczę pod nosem przekleństwa dopóki w moich myślach nie pojawia się obraz. Obraz pięknej twarzy z półprzymkniętymi powiekami, obraz długich lawendowych pasm swobodnie opadających na trawę. Mój pierwszy raz z Trunksem. Z radością zanurzam się w tych wspomnieniach zapominając przez chwilę o bólu.**

Znów mam 11 lat. Smutek po stracie ojca w Turnieju Cella jest jeszcze świeży. Matka, blada jak śmierć, od kilku dni nie chce nawet jeść. Czasami mam wrażenie, że przeżyła ten okres tylko dzięki mnie i dziadkowi Mao, który bardzo nas wtedy wspierał. Jest noc, gdy płacz matki w końcu cichnie i zamienia się w niespokojny oddech. Jestem w łazience. Stoję przed lustrem, nagi. Zaczynam zauważać, że moje ciało bardzo się zmienia. Psychicznie już od dawna czuję się dojrzały, ale moja fizjologia dopiero teraz zaczyna doganiać umysł. Zauważam, że zdarzają się pewne rzeczy, które sprawiają, że krew odpływa do mojego członka. Głównie w czasie walk. Wspominam Turniej Cella i kiedy znów widzę spokojny fiolet stający się pod wpływem emocji blondem, zaczynam się cieszyć, że nie mam nic na sobie. Mój członek twardnieje do oporu na tak jawną myśl o Trunksie, synu Bulmy i Vegety, który przybył do naszych czasów z odległej przyszłości, aby pomóc nam rozprawić się z potworami. Potworami, które w jego rzeczywistości zniszczyły całą ziemię i wyeliminowały wojowników Z do cna. Myślę o nim jeszcze. Jego twarz, sylwetka, postawa w jakiś dziwny sposób łączy w sobie wszystko to, co najatrakcyjniejsze w jego matce i ojcu. Ta mieszanka jest praktycznie wybuchowa. Czuję bolesne ściskanie w podbrzuszu. Odruchowo dotykam swojego penisa. Jest tak twardy jak nie był jeszcze nigdy. W zdumieniu zaczynam przesuwać swoimi palcami po całej jego długości. Przymykam oczy, na co moja wyobraźnia reaguje automatycznie podsuwając mi obrazy Trunksa obejmującego mojego członka swoją smukłą dłonią. Zaczynam cicho pojękiwać i szarpać za swoje przyrodzenie. Chcę jeszcze. Przysuwam dłoń do swoich ust i oblizuję ją, po czym ponownie zaciskam na moim penisie. Teraz są to jego usta, te wąskie pełne wargi, które nigdy nie wyginają się cynicznie jak wargi Vegety ani nie drżą gniewnie niczym usta Bulmy. Zawsze rozciągają się natomiast w ciepłym, przyjacielskim uśmiechu i daję słowo, że nie są także w stanie niczego nigdy odmówić. _Och, Trunks!_ Mój piękny, silny Trunks na kolanach przede mną. Orgazm jest tak mocny, że pod powiekami widzę tylko gwiazdy w kolorze lawendy.  
  
Od tego czasu robię sobie dobrze jeszcze kilka razy. Za każdym razem są to jego usta i jego dłonie pomagające mi dostać się na szczyt. Stan ten trwa do momentu, w którym do naszego domu dzwoni Bulma. Trunks opuszcza nas za dwa dni, dlatego dostajemy zaproszenie na jutrzejszą imprezę pożegnalną. Wiem że tylko ja będę w stanie iść i doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Bulma też ma tego świadomość. Mimo to zaprasza też moją matkę, dla której wyjście z łóżka do łazienki jest niczym wyprawa na drugą półkulę ziemską. Może robi to przez grzeczność, może przez wzgląd na jej przyjaźń z moim ojcem. W każdym razie, to ładnie z jej strony. Potwierdzam swoje przybycie czując motyle w brzuchu na myśl o tym, że go zobaczę.  
Przyjęcie ciągnie się do późnej nocy. Jest dobrze po drugiej, gdy nawalony w sztorc Krillin zasypia z głową opartą na stole, a wypity Yamcha zatacza się ostatni raz ponownie lądując na ziemi. Tym razem jednak zamiast jęków sygnalizujących, że ponownie wstaje, od razu słychać donośnie chrapanie. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Załatwili się, nie ma co.  
Wzrokiem szukam Trunksa i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że zniknął mi z oczu już jakiś czas temu. Nie piłem, gdyż nikt by mi na to nie pozwolił, ale zajęła mnie gra karciana przyniesiona przez Oolonga. On, ja i Chiaotzu graliśmy dopóki obaj również nie padli. Podnoszę się od stołu i wychodzę z rozstawionego na tyłach domu Bulmy wielkiego namiotu. Noc jest ciepła i cicha. Chociaż rodzice Bulmy osiedlili się w wielkim mieście, na ulicy nie ma o tej porze dużego ruchu. Dostrzegam Trunksa siedzącego pod jednym z drzew i mój puls przyspiesza. Długie włosy opadają mu na twarz w bardzo majestatyczny sposób. Jest w nim coś wyniosłego i na pewno odziedziczył to po swoim królewskim ojcu. Czuję jak robię się twardy. Jest taki piękny.  
Przybliżam się do niego nieznacznie rejestrując, że ma zamknięte oczy. Nie chciałbym go wystraszyć. Musi nie spać zbyt mocno lub wyczuwać moją KI, bo kiedy jestem już właściwie naprzeciw niego, otwiera oczy, odgarnia fioletowe kosmyki i zerka na mnie z uśmiechem.  
  
\- Co tam Gohan, impreza umarła? – pyta żartobliwym, podpitym tonem, ale w jego oczach, w tej pięknej niebieskiej toni, dostrzegam kiełkującą rozpacz. Chwyta mnie to za serce. No jasne, że on nie chce odchodzić. W jego rzeczywistości prawie wszyscy, których kochał nie żyją. Została mu tylko matka.  
\- Źle się czujesz, Trunks? – siadam tam gdzie stałem, dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. – Za dużo wypiłeś?  
Przygryza wargę. Dostrzegam, że jego dłonie się trzęsą. Te ciepłe, smukłe, młode dłonie, które tak wiele razy zaspokajały mnie w mojej wyobraźni. Wstrzymuję oddech.  
\- To nie to, Gohan. Po prostu... zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że czegokolwiek nie dokonam w moim czasie, nigdy nie będzie tam tak idealnie i wesoło jak tutaj. Nigdy nie zwrócę wam żyć. Już nigdy więcej was nie zobaczę. Ciebie, twojego ojca...mojego ojca. Świadomość tego, ze tutaj jesteście, a ja nie mogę być tu z wami...ona mnie zabija, wiesz? Nawet kiedy wrócę, przecież nie zapomnę. Pamięć o was będzie moim przekleństwem.  
Trunks spuszcza głowę i po chwili zaczynam słyszeć jego cichy szloch. Kami, jak mu pomóc? Przysuwam się do niego i staram się go objąć ramionami. Ach, gdybym tylko był starszy i wyższy! Udałoby mi się to lepiej.  
\- Hej, hej, nie płacz, proszę – mówię szeptem, praktycznie do jego ucha. Słyszę, że jego oddech zamiera na chwilę. – Bo ja też zaraz zacznę płakać.  
Staram się ignorować to, że w moich spodniach zrobiło się nieznośnie ciasno.  
\- Ale przypał – mruczy cicho wycierając swoje mokre policzki. – Jeszcze tego brakowało. Cholerny alkohol. Wybacz, że musiałeś to oglądać Gohan. Po prostu chwile spędzone z wami były tak żywe, tak niesamowite, że ciężko mi będzie przejść nad tym do codzienności. Zwłaszcza że...  
Zacina się. Już czuję, że jest coś o czym nie chce mi powiedzieć. Czy to jakieś przyszłe zdarzenie, które o mało mu się nie wymsknęło? Boi się, że jeśli ktoś się dowie, to będzie istnieć zagrożenie, że taka sytuacja nigdy się nie wydarzy? Tak jak było z jego narodzinami?  
\- Co jest? – pytam patrząc na niego. W jego nieskazitelnie niebieskich oczach odbija się chyba cały wszechświat. – Kolejna kwestia, o której nie możesz powiedzieć?  
\- Nie że nie mogę, ale chyba nie powinienem.  
\- Trunks, daj spokój. Walczyliśmy razem. Naprawdę myślisz, że po takich zdarzeniach po prostu pójdę do kogoś i wypaplam mu twoje sekrety?  
Patrzy na mnie przez kilka sekund, a ja mam wrażenie, że mijają wieki nim się odzywa. Wieki tonięcia w bezkresnym morzu gwiazd.  
\- Właściwie to chodzi o ciebie, Gohan.  
\- No i co z tego? Powiedziałeś mi już, że w tamtej przyszłości zginąłem. Co gorszego mogę usłyszeć?  
Trunks przysuwa się do mnie. Jego usta są niebezpiecznie blisko moich, ale nawet nie wiem, czy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Pachnie tak, jak zwykła pachnieć kwiecista łąka w deszczowy, wiosenny dzień. Ma rozmyty wzrok, jakby również tonął, ale nie jest to ciepły ocean pełen odbijających się gwiazd, tylko mroczna, zdradliwa toń.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak dziwnie mi patrzeć na ciebie jako jedenastolatka. Zawsze pamiętałem cię jako starszego, silniejszego, odważniejszego. Uczyłeś mnie walczyć. Uczyłeś mnie jak przetrwać w niebezpiecznym, zniszczonym świecie. Kochałem cię. Kochałem się w tobie do szaleństwa, ale wątpię, żebyś kiedykolwiek nawet to przypuszczał. Nigdy nie miałem ojca. Nawet nie pamiętałem Vegety. Miałem tylko wspomnienia mojej mamy. No i miałem ciebie. Tylko ciebie. Często wyobrażałem sobie co by się stało, gdybym powiedział. Gdybym wyjawił ci prawdę. Nigdy się nie odważyłem. A potem...było już za późno.  
  
Słyszę szum w uszach. _Kochałem się w tobie do szaleństwa_ odbija się echem w mojej głowie, a częstotliwość na jakiej się porusza jest tak nieziemsko wysoka, że aż chce mi się wyć do księżyca. Czuję, że mój członek drga instynktownie, jakby również usłyszał słowa Trunksa. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy przestaje mówić. Szczere powiedziawszy nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle przestał.  
Moje usta przysuwają się do jego ust o jeden, zupełnie zbędny pomiędzy nami centymetr i to wystarcza. Jego wargi są gładkie, podejrzanie słodkie. Wyczuwam na nich smak wypitego tego wieczora alkoholu. Przez dwie straszliwe sekundy Trunks nie robi zupełnie nic i jestem przekonany, że posunąłem się za daleko, ale wtedy jego język bezceremonialnie wsuwa się w moje usta. Motyle tańczą niesamowicie skomplikowaną choreografię wewnątrz mojego brzucha, gdy wsuwam swe dłonie w jego gładkie, fioletowe pasma włosów, a nasze języki zaczynają szaleńczo walczyć o dominację. Odrywamy się do siebie po dobrych milionach lat, kiedy obaj już nie możemy dłużej wstrzymywać oddechu. Początkowo boję się, czy będzie potrafił spojrzeć mi po tym w oczy, ale jego wzrok nie ucieka z mojej twarzy. Jest ze mną, obecny, zupełnie świadomy tego, co się między nami stało.  
\- Chyba powinienem ci powiedzieć, że kilka razy pojawiałeś się w moich fantazjach – mówię do niego i tylko do niego. Cały świat przestaje dla mnie istnieć. Trunks uśmiecha się delikatnie, jego spojrzenie jest łagodne. Dostrzegam w nim czułość, której nie widziałem nigdy wcześniej.  
\- Proszę, proszę – śmieje się cicho – wcale nie jesteś tak niewinny jak myślałem.  
Wtedy jeszcze nie wiem, że słowa te będą prześladować mnie przez resztę mojego życia. Nie wiem o tym, kiedy zaczynamy się ponownie całować, tym razem dużo bardziej łapczywie. Nie wiem o tym, kiedy Trunks spełnia moje marzenia wsuwając całą moją długość w swoje gorące usta i zasysając mocno. Nie wiem o tym także wtedy, gdy powalam go na plecy, a on pozwala mi wsunąć się w swoją słodką ciasnotę.

**_Proszę, proszę. Wcale nie jesteś tak niewinny jak myślałem_. Filuterny cichy głos w mojej głowie. I zapach kwiatów, duszący zapach kwiatów, przez który powoli przedziera się rzeczywistość. Czuję, że mój policzek piecze nieznośnie. Chyba ktoś mi w niego przyłożył pięścią. No tak, Vegeta. Próbuję się podnieść sycząc z bólu karku i pleców, ale grawitacja wcale nie zmalała od jego ostatniej wizyty. Musiałem stracić dużo sił, bo wydaję się sobie jeszcze cięższy niż poprzednio.**  
** \- A co to? – słyszę nagle głos saiyańskiego księcia gdzieś nad sobą. Czuję jego KI, ale jestem zbyt słaby, by się na nim skoncentrować. Mężczyzna niespodziewanie uderza swoją stopą w mojego nabrzmiałego członka. Syczę cicho zanim upominam sam siebie, że przecież miałem nie okazywać przy nim żadnej słabości.**  
** Vegeta kuca przy mnie, targa mną boleśnie za włosy. Jest wściekły.**  
** \- Ty jebany skurwysynu, nawet teraz będziesz się podniecał moim synem?! Jesteś durnym śmieciem i powinienem cię zatłuc, ale mimo to jestem tak głupi, że ciągle daję ci kolejne szanse. Minęły trzy dni. Twoja żoneczka w końcu zacznie się niepokoić twoją nieobecnością i jeśli zadzwoni do nas, nie myśl że nie powiem jej gdzie jesteś i dlaczego!**  
** Kolejny raz obrywam w twarz. Okulary prawie zsuwają mi się nosa, ale i tak jest zbyt ciemno, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Niech to szlag!**  
** \- Zwyrolu, nie powinieneś mieć żadnego kontaktu z jakimkolwiek dzieckiem! Możemy nawet powiedzieć, że wyświadczam twojej córce przysługę nie dopuszczając do niej tatusia-zboczeńca!**  
** Znów kopie mnie w brzuch. Mój żołądek protestuje i skręca się boleśnie. Żółć podchodzi mi do gardła.**  
** \- Porozmawiałem sobie z moim synem, wiesz? Opowiadał mi takie rzeczy, że aż nie chciałem w nie wierzyć. Może nie trawię twojego ojca, ale ty zawsze wydawałeś mi się ogarnięty. Wydawałeś!**  
** W złości Vegeta kopie mnie w twarz. Do smaku żółci dołącza metaliczna nuta. Nie chcę się poddać. W ramach uspokojenia staram się na powrót pomyśleć o Trunksie. Niestety, nie jest to możliwe. Poirytowany książę znów szarpie mnie za włosy i uderza moją głową o ścianę komnaty. Coś chyba pęka mi w uszach, wymiociny wydostają się z kącików moich ust. Czuję, że wszystko zaczyna mi się rozmazywać przed oczami, chociaż i tak niczego nie widzę.**  
** Wtedy nagle zapala się światło. Zaciskam powieki, aby nie dać się oślepić. Doskonale wiem, że taki jest plan Vegety. Będzie mnie torturować na wszystkie sposoby. Nawet mi go trochę żal. Gdyby ktoś dobierał się do mojego dziecka, prawdopodobnie postąpiłbym tak samo. Ale nie umiem. Nie umiem czuć się winny i nie umiem zrobić tego inaczej. Nie potrafię.**  
** Słyszę szuranie krzesła. Vegeta chyba musiał usiąść naprzeciwko mnie. Delikatnie rozchylam powieki, choć świat wciąż tańczy mi przed oczami.**  
** \- No, słucham, kakarocki pomiocie – mówi spokojnym tonem. Jest zdecydowanie zbyt pewny siebie. Przekonany, że mnie zagiął. Mam ochotę się roześmiać. Mam ochotę wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, jak bardzo bawi mnie to co robi. Jak bardzo nie obchodzi mnie, komu i co powie. Jak mocno drętwiałem w ustach jego dziecka i nieważne, czy to było akurat sporo starsze ode mnie czy niepełnoletnie. Nieważne. Kaszlę cicho i przełykam ślinę wymieszaną z własną żółcią i krwią. Jest mi tak niedobrze.**  
** \- Co mam ci powiedzieć, Vegeta? – zdobywam się na najbardziej nonszalancki ton, na jaki mnie w tej sytuacji stać.**  
** Jego brwi nawet nie drgają.**  
** \- Jak to co? Całą prawdę. I to natychmiast.**  
** Nadal jest bardzo opanowany.**  
** \- Powiedzmy że twój słodki Trunkie robił mi laskę, kiedy jeszcze nawet nie wiedział jak to się nazywa. A kiedy tylko się w tym uświadomił, sam posłusznie otwierał swoje różane usteczka.**  
** Wybucham śmiechem. Nie jestem w stanie się powstrzymać. Zamieram dopiero wtedy, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Vegeta wstaje i przysuwa się do mnie. Jego sporych rozmiarów penis nie jest już w spodniach. Nie jest też tak obwisły jak powinien, kiedy jesteś rodzicem wykorzystywanego dziecka i słuchasz o tym, co mu robiono.**  
** \- Świetnie Gohan, nareszcie jakieś postępy – mówi szybko. – A teraz weźmiesz go w usta i zrobisz dokładnie to samo, co musiał zrobić mój syn. Nie próbuj gryźć, bo pożegnasz się nie z zębami, ale z całą szczęką.**  
** Każde słowo wypowiada coraz ciszej i coraz niższym tonem, a ja po raz pierwszy od czasu tego uprowadzenia czuję przerażenie.**  
** \- V-Vege-**  
** \- Cisza! – przerywa mi agresywnie. – Miałeś czas na gadanie, teraz twoje usta powinny być zajęte czymś innym. No już.**  
** Nie chcę tego robić. Nie mogę tego robić. Obiecałem sobie i obiecałem Trunksowi, że nigdy nie zrobię tego z żadnym innym mężczyzną. Moje serce pompuje krew jak szalone, gdy Vegeta przysuwa główkę swojego lekko nabrzmiałego członka do moich warg. Kwaśny smak wymiocin znów wraca w moje usta. Otwieram je mimo wszystko bojąc się coraz bardziej. Saiyański książę prycha pogardliwie nim pospiesznie wsuwa się do środka. Gwałci moje gardło w przerażającej ciszy. Nie ruszam się. Nawet gdybym nie miał problemów z tak silnym przyciąganiem, zostaję prawie całkowicie sparaliżowany przez strach. Łzy spływają po moich policzkach. Czy tak czuł się Trunks, gdy robiłem z nim to samo? Przywołuję w myślach jego pasywną postawę i serce prawie wywraca mi się na drugą stronę. Nie! Ja nie chciałem! Nigdy nie chciałem skrzywdzić swojego niewinnego chłopczyka!**

\- Trunks! – wołam do chłopca, który właśnie kieruje się z łazienki do pokoju Gotena. Odwraca się w moją stronę prezentując najpiękniejszą odmianę niebiańskiego koloru zamkniętą w swoich tęczówkach. Jest szczęśliwy. Wesoły. Jest przyjacielem mojego młodszego brata. Ma siedem lat.  
\- Gohan, o co chodzi?  
Przysiągłbym, że mrugnął o kilka razy za dużo! Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zaczerwieniłem się przez niego.  
\- O nic – uśmiecham się zbywając go machnięciem dłoni. – Po prostu długo byłeś w łazience i sprawdzałem czy z niej wyszedłeś.  
\- A, tak – śmieje się radośnie. – Wiesz, z Gotenem znaleźliśmy w lesie wąskie przejście w jednej z jaskiń. Kończyło się ślepym zaułkiem, ale było tam okropnie brudno. Musiałem się wykąpać.  
Daję słowo, ten dzieciak właśnie puścił do mnie oczko!  
\- To bardzo dobrze, a czy mój braciszek też raczył się wykąpać? – pytam wiedząc dobrze, że nijak mnie ta informacja nie obchodzi.  
\- No jasne, zmusiłem go – uśmiecha się i zakłada ręce na piersi. Zupełnie jak jego ojciec, z dumą.  
\- Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem, Trunks! A teraz zmykaj do łóżka.  
\- Dobranoc, Gohan – jego usta w uśmiechu przechodzą w dzióbek, prawie jakby puszczał mi całusa. Odchodzi do pokoju, a ja czuję coraz mocniejsze mrowienie w gaciach.  
  
Szybko dopadam drzwi łazienki. Coraz częściej zaczynam zauważać, że moje rozmowy z najmłodszym Briefsem wyglądają właśnie w ten sposób. Niby jest jakiś dialog, mówimy coś do siebie, ale tak naprawdę największe znaczenie ma to, co przekazują nasze ciała. A ciało Trunksa jest coraz bardziej „gadatliwe”. Zachowuje się jakby mnie zwodził, pragnął zepchnąć na manowce. Zasycha mi od tego w ustach i twardnieje w spodniach. Nawet nie wiem, czy robi to świadomie. Siedmiolatek! Kami, pomocy!  
Uwalniam swą męskość z odzieży. Poczucie wstydu kiełkuje we mnie. Matka i brat są w domu, nie mogę tak po prostu sobie zwalić. W panice szukam czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mi ulżyć. Kątem oka rejestruję ręcznik naprędce wrzucony do pralki. Chwytam go niczym ostatnią deskę ratunku i zanurzam w nim twarz. Zaciągam się zapachem kwiatów. Przysięgam, za chwilę zemdleję.  
_Proszę, proszę. Wcale nie jesteś tak niewinny jak myślałem_. Co to za kaprys losu sprawił, że ten Trunks pachnie tak samo jak _mój _Trunks? Od razu wracam pamięcią do tamtego momentu sprzed lat. Przypominam sobie tę piękną twarz rozjaśnioną odczuwaną przyjemnością, a chmara motyli w moim brzuchu wzbija się do lotu. Pamiętam, jak mówił, że tak dziwnie patrzy się na mnie jako dziecko. Wiem dlaczego tak było. Pomimo mojej powierzchowności czuł, że to ja i tak gorąco mnie pragnął, że to aż bolało. Teraz ja odczuwam to samo. Ten Trunks, którego mam tutaj może i ma siedem lat, ale pachnie tak samo, ma te same oczy, te same rysy, choć jego twarz nie należy jeszcze do dojrzałego mężczyzny. Uśmiecha się zupełnie tak samo.  
\- Mój Trunks – szepczę cicho nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać. Jeszcze raz wdycham ten zapach, zapach przeszłości, po czym owijam ręcznik wokół swojego członka. Zamykam oczy, aby znów znaleźć się w jego wnętrzu. Choćby tylko w marzeniach.

*******

Dwa lata później idę do liceum i od razu uderza we mnie znajomy zapach. Zapach łąki, zapach kwiatów. Ostrzejszy niż ten, który znam od dziecka na pamięć, ale równie nęcący. Tak pachnie ona, Videl, dziewczyna z mojej klasy, córka Satana. Trochę wytrąca mnie to z równowagi. Dotychczas sądziłem, że tak cudna woń musi być zarezerwowana dla osoby, której pragnę nad życie. Tymczasem sama Videl z zachowania jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem mojego Trunksa. Za to całkiem przypomina mi moją własną matkę. Wbrew wszystkiemu zaprzyjaźniamy się. Zaczynamy razem trenować do nadchodzącego Turnieju Tenkaichi Budokai. Goten wrzeszczy wszem i wobec, że mam dziewczynę. Matka, po zweryfikowaniu stanu konta rodziny Videl, najchętniej od razu wyprawiłaby nam wesele. Panikuję na myśl o tym, że Trunks może się dowiedzieć o czymś takim. Wtedy nachodzi mnie jeszcze jedna myśl. Powinienem spróbować z Videl. Jeśli cokolwiek się zdarzy, mogę jej potrzebować. Mogę potrzebować własnej dziewczyny do tego, aby zamaskować swoje niewłaściwe działania względem młodego następcy tronu planety Vegeta.

*******

Jest zbyt szczęśliwa gdy pytam ją, czy zostaniemy parą, by cokolwiek podejrzewać. Całuje mnie, całuje moje usta długo i namiętnie a ja zdradziecko przymykam oczy i wplatam swoje palce w jej włosy wyobrażając sobie, że mają kolor lawendy.

**Słona sperma kapie z moich ust. Jest jej potwornie dużo, krztuszę się, ale Vegeta wciąż jest obok. Pilnuje, żebym uważnie ją przełknął.**  
**\- Radzę ci się odpowiednio nasycić – mówi jadowitym tonem. Odzywa się po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy zaczął to ze mną robić. – Nie mam w zwyczaju karmić ścierw ludzkim jedzeniem.**  
** Jestem cały spocony i brudny. Ledwo dyszę. Nie daję rady nawet podnieść wzroku i spojrzeć w jego oczy. Czuję się przegrany. Upokorzony. Zły. Przecież tak długo udawało mi się być górą. Tak długo Vegeta nie mógł do mnie w żaden sposób dotrzeć. Wykorzystał swoją szansę i zadał cios poniżej pasa. Nie jestem pewny, czy dam radę się po nim pozbierać. Mężczyzna wychodzi i nie pojawia się przez jakiś czas. Zaczynam cicho płakać. Jestem zupełnie wycieńczony. Bardzo chciałbym, żeby to wszystko już się skończyło, ale boję się śmierci. Boję się też tego, że nie byłbym w stanie spojrzeć więcej na moich najbliższych. Nie sądziłem, że Vegeta może się posunąć do czegoś takiego. Widać honor jego syna, który niezaprzeczalnie zbrukałem był dla niego ważniejszy niż jego własna godność.**  
** Nawet nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, ile czasu mija i jak szybko Vegeta znajduje się ponownie przy mnie. Musiał wzmocnić pole grawitacyjne, bo samo oddychanie staje się dla mnie walką. Szarpie mnie za włosy i ciągnie do góry. Robi ze mną co chce. Chaotycznie staję na własnych nogach czując, że zaraz się przewrócę. Książę Saiyan nie pozwala mi jednak na to. Popycha mnie ku ścianie i odwraca do siebie plecami. Czuję jego dłonie na swoich pośladkach. Mój mózg zaczyna protestować.**  
** \- Bądź ze mną szczery – ten wstrętny, pełen spokoju ton. Vegeta znów jest gotowy na wszystko. – Dotykałeś go w tym miejscu? Chwytałeś go za tyłek? Ocierałeś się o niego? Mów o wszystkim.**

**Wymiociny będące połączeniem kwasów żołądkowych i jego spermy wędrują w górę mojego gardła. Przełykam ślinę starając się nie dopuścić do zwymiotowania. Jeszcze kazałby mi to zjeść.**

** \- Chyba o coś cię zapytałem, czyż nie? – syczę, kiedy przygryza boleśnie płatek mojego ucha.**  
** \- N-Nie, błagam Ve-**  
** \- Jesteś pewien? – jego palce znów brutalnie zaciskają się na moich włosach.**  
** \- T-tak – sapię cicho błagając w myślach, aby mnie puścił. Zamiast wymarzonej ulgi czuję tylko, że jeszcze chwila i wyrwie mi włosy wraz z cebulkami.**  
** \- To dlaczego do kurwy nędzy mój syn mówi coś innego?! – ryczy niczym wściekły drapieżnik i z całej siły uderza moją głową o ścianę. Na chwilę robi mi się ciemno przed oczami. Nerwowo mrugam próbując złapać ostrość widzenia.**  
** _Nie wiem_ mam ochotę krzyknąć, chociaż doskonale pamiętam sytuację, do której Vegeta nawiązuje.**

Jest lipiec, mam ostatnie wakacje, to już prawie koniec szkoły. Videl robi się coraz bardziej zaborcza, a ja z każdą chwilą mam jej coraz bardziej dość. Na początku to były detale. Miałem ochotę ją uderzyć, gdy obcięła włosy. Jasne, niby coś na ten temat powiedziałem, ale nie była to nawet sugestia. Bezmyślna dziewczyna zniszczyła mi moje piękne wspomnienie. Potem mam ochotę ją bić za każdym razem, kiedy jest mi z nią źle w łóżku, a zdarza się to coraz częściej. Przestaje pachnieć kwieciem. Kobiece, pseudozmysłowe perfumy kupione w jakiejś drogerii doprowadzają mnie do szału. Nie ma w niej już mojego Trunksa, nie zostało z niego nic. Gdy akurat nie spryska się tym śmierdzidłem i zapowiada się na całkiem przyzwoity seks, muszę się powstrzymywać, by nie wykrzyczeć jego imienia. Gryzę się w język, co hamuje mój orgazm i mam ochotę płakać. To nie jest jej wina, to moja wina. Mimo tego mam wrażenie, że gdybym posunął się do przemocy względem niej, byłoby mi łatwiej.

Młodziutki Trunks jest teraz częstym gościem w naszym domu. Razem z Gotenem znają okoliczne lasy już chyba lepiej niż mój tata poznał je kiedykolwiek. Przyszły książę ostro ćwiczy ze swoim ojcem, co widać po jego muskulaturze i czujnym spojrzeniu. Zmienia się trochę. Już widzę, że jest odrobinę inny od tego Trunksa, który wychowywał się ze mną z przyszłości i czuję dziwny smutek na myśl o czymś, co bezpowrotnie utraciłem. Dostrzegam, że Trunks wiele razy łapie moje spojrzenie, gdy akurat na niego patrzę. Uśmiecha się wtedy, najpiękniej na świecie. Tak czysto i niewinnie. Zawsze jednak dorzuci mi w gratisie coś pikantnego. A to mrugnie okiem, a to przygryzie wargę. Mały zuchwalec! Zdaje się doskonale wiedzieć, co ze mną robi. Zwykle po takich kilku manewrach jestem bardzo twardy i nie myślę o niczym innym, jak tylko o nim.

Tamtego wieczora Trunks zostaje na noc, ale kłócą się z Gotenem o jakąś głupotę. Mały puka do moich drzwi i prosi, żebym „ogarnął brata”. Idę tam w roli rozjemcy, ale Goten zdecydowanie mający sporo cech naszej matki jest zbyt obrażony, żeby otworzyć albo chociaż odezwać się przez drzwi. Proponuję Trunksowi noc w moim pokoju. Nie chcę mu robić krzywdy. Jest taki piękny. Chcę móc tylko na niego patrzeć.  
\- Masz świetny pokój – zauważa chłopiec wodząc wzrokiem po regałach uginających się od książek. – Jakbym stał w bibliotece.  
Uśmiecham się. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że może lubić czytać.  
\- Lubisz książki? – staram się podtrzymać temat, który rozwinął się między nami tak naturalnie i mógł być punktem wspólnym.  
\- Żartujesz? Uwielbiam! Chociaż tata twierdzi, że to dobre dla Ziemian i że staję się od tego jakby mało saiyański, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć.  
\- Myślę, że wszystko co odsuwa cię od ciągłych treningów – dodaję.  
\- Pewnie masz rację. Możemy coś poczytać?  
Zgadzam się. Kładziemy się do łóżka. Trunks ląduje w moich ramionach wraz z jedną z wybranych przez siebie książek. _Baśnie Braci Grimm_. Idealna lektura dla dziewięciolatka. Jeśli zapaliła mi się wtedy jakakolwiek czerwona lampka, to zupełnie ją zignorowałem.  
Trunks czyta na głos. Widać, że Bulma kładzie nacisk na jego naukę. Robi to dużo płynniej niż większość dzieci w jego wieku. Staram się skupić na znanej sobie dobrze fabule, ale mój nos jest praktycznie otoczony przez jego włosy. Przez ten zapach tracę kontrolę nad sobą. Kwiaty, więcej kwiatów. Kami, czym oni myją to dziecko?!  
Impulsy nerwowe powoli docierają do mojego członka. Cała sytuacja zaczyna mnie kręcić. Jesteśmy tak blisko siebie, nasze ciała dotykają się w tak wielu miejscach. Tak niewiele brakuje, żeby pójść dalej. Delikatnie, zupełnie odruchowo całuję czubek jego głowy, co sprawia, że Trunks przestaje czytać i odwraca się na brzuch. Patrzę na jego twarz. Och, Bogowie, jak pięknym mężczyzną kiedyś będzie. Świadomość tego jest tak dojmująca, że aż prawie bolesna.  
\- Gohan, coś nie tak? Nudzę cię? – pyta mnie znienacka. Jego oczy są duże, pełne niewinności. Czyżbym się pomylił sądząc, że ten chłopiec kiedykolwiek wysyłał mi tak oczywiste sygnały?  
\- Nie nie, po prostu...jestem rozkojarzony – uśmiecham się do niego. Nie chcę sprawiać mu przykrości. - To nic. Nie przejmuj się.  
\- Na pewno? Bo wiesz, ja - zaczyna Trunks, ale milknie, gdy próbuje się podciągnąć do góry i zahacza kolanem o moją stwardniałą męskość. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuję jęk.  
\- Gohan! - jest przestraszony i widzę to na jego urodziwej twarzyczce.  
\- To nic, Trunks, to nic - powtarzam jak w mantrze. Serce chce mi się wyrwać z piersi. - Ja tylko-  
Nie kończę. Nie daję rady, gdyż jego mała rączka ląduje pod kołdrą wprost na moim kroczu.  
\- Czy to cię boli, Gohan? Z moim nic takiego się nie dzieje!  
Chciałby mi pomóc. Martwi go mój stan, którego nie rozumie. Wzdycham ciężko z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
\- Nie, Trunkie. To się dzieje, kiedy już skończysz pewien wiek i będziesz bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy - wyjaśniam mu jak najmniej lubieżnie. W jego oczach dostrzegam fascynację.  
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? Bo ja tutaj jestem? - dopytuje mnie. Jest tak słodki, tak niewinny.  
\- Tak, Trunks, właśnie tak - przyznaję z uśmiechem, który, o losie, odwzajemnia.  
Czuję się jakby kamień spadł mi z serca. Jestem tak rozkosznie lekki. Problem w moim spodniach robi się coraz bardziej alarmujący. Głównie przez to, że Trunks wcale nie zabrał z niego dłoni. Cwaniaczek jeden!  
\- Czy to ci sprawia przyjemność? - zadziornie marszczy nosek i patrzy na mnie zaintrygowany. Czy mógłbym odmówić mu prawdy?  
\- Mmh, jesteś rozkoszny - mruczę i unoszę się lekko na łokciach, aby zrównać swoją twarz z jego twarzą. Całuję czubek jego nosa. Przysuwa się do mnie i obejmuję moją klatkę piersiową. Patrzy na mnie roztaczając przede mną pogodne, niebieskie morze i niech mnie chroni Kami, jeśli w jego oczach nie ma flirciarskich błysków.  
\- Często na mnie patrzysz - zauważa nagle, a ja czerwienieję szybko, ale nie od tych słów. Nawet sobie nie zdaje sprawy z tego, że usiadł na mnie w tak nęcący sposób, iż gdybym się poruszył, otarłbym się moim członkiem o jego wejście.  
\- Cóż... jesteś bardzo urodziwym chłopakiem - mówię, póki jeszcze mózg nie odmawia mi posłuszeństwa.  
Prycha, dokładnie tak jak ma w zwyczaju robić to jego ojciec. Jest w tym coś niesamowitego i strasznego zarazem.  
\- Tata mówi, że takie teksty są dobre do opisania kobiet. A my, mężczyźni, możemy być co najwyżej przystojni.  
Prawie wybucham śmiechem.  
\- Wobec tego jesteś niesamowicie przystojny, mój mały mężczyzno - dostrzegam iskierki rozbawienia w jego oczach i po chwili śmiejemy się razem.  
Opiera głowę o mój tors, a ja kładę się na powrót na łóżku. Moja prawa dłoń leniwie wędruje na jego pośladek, ale nie posuwam się dalej. Zasypiamy.

**\- Nie wiem, czego on ci naopowiadał, ale kłamał! - zdobywam się na rozpaczliwy krzyk. - Ledwo go musnąłem dłonią, sam wlazł mi na kolana!  
** **Wywrzeszczenie tych słów kosztuje mnie mnóstwo sił, których mam jak na lekarstwo. Ledwo daję radę opanować po tym oddech. Obok mnie Vegeta wybucha zimnym śmiechem. Ciarki przechodzą mi od niego po plecach.**  
** \- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, kurwa! Kogo chcesz oszukać?! Nigdy więcej nie zbliżysz się do mojego syna w żaden sposób, rozumiesz? Zanim odwiedzisz matkę i ojca upewnisz się, że nie nocuje u Gotena. Nigdy więcej nie przylecisz do tego domu, zrozumiano? Pod żadnym pozorem, choćby z piekła kurwa sam Freeza powrócił. Nigdy więcej nie chcę słyszeć, jak wypowiadasz jego imię swoimi brudnymi ustami. Czy to jasne?!**  
** Potakuję, gdyż wiem, że jest to jakaś iskierka nadziei na to, że mnie wypuści. Że będę mógł stąd wyjść, wrócić do domu i udawać, że ta sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. Po raz pierwszy od dawna, w mojej głowie nie ma Trunksa. Boję się o nim myśleć. Sam zakaz widywania się z nim gdziekolwiek wydaje się zbyt okrutny.**  
** Vegeta wydaje się usatysfakcjonowany swoimi osiągnięciami. Uruchamia światło, zeruje pole grawitacyjne, a ja czuję się wiotki i zupełnie słaby niczym szmaciana lalka. Pomimo tego wychodzę stamtąd tak szybko jak pozwalają mi na to moje trzęsące się nogi.**  
** Chciałbym potrafić nienawidzić siebie za to, co robiłem. Trunksa za to, że wygadał nasz mały sekrecik. Nie jestem jednak w stanie. Trunks jest tylko dzieckiem i nie wszystko rozumie. Ja natomiast czuję się zbyt samotny i zbyt stęskniony, żeby z niego zrezygnować. Swoją złość kieruje ku Vegecie, który niczego nie pojmuje, nie rozumie moich uczuć. Nawet, jeśli ciężko mu się w tej sytuacji dziwić. Wracam do domu przygotowany na niezły wycisk od mojej niezmordowanej żony.**  
** Zamiast tego jednak znajduję ją mocno zmartwioną, a na mój widok jej twarz zalewa ulga.**  
** \- Nigdy więcej mi tak nie znikaj - mówi tuląc się do mnie. Sam czuję ulgę na myśl o tym, że czeka mnie spokojna noc.**

**Kiedy już leżymy w łóżku, w jakiś pokrętny sposób jestem dumny z tego, że wytrzymałem męczarnie Vegety. Zapadając w sen zaczynam wracać myślami do sytuacji, która niechybnie sprawiła, że saiyański książę posunął się tak daleko.**

Środek ostatniego lata. Robimy sobie z Videl piknik w lesie obok mojego domu. Chłopcy dołączają. Zaczynają sparing, aby pokazać mi, ile się ostatnio nauczyli. Trunks robi wszystko, żeby się przede mną popisać. Z uwielbieniem obserwuję pracę jego nóg. Videl lekko syczy mi nad uchem jak bardzo wkurza ją to, że najchętniej dołączyłbym do walki, kiedy powinienem myśleć o naszym nadchodzącym ślubie i nienarodzonym dziecku. Ignoruję ją. Chwyta mnie mocno za podbródek, jej długie paznokcie prawie wbijają mi się w szyję. Przysuwa się do mnie i całuje mnie. Ogarnia mnie panika. _Przestań głupia, przecież on na to patrzy!_ Nie wypowiadam tych słów, ale dość szybko się od niej odrywam.  
\- Daj spokój, Videl - śmieję się, starając się opanować nieprzyjemne uczucie w okolicach żołądka. - Dzieci tu są.  
\- Te dzieci kiedyś dorosną i będą chciały robić to samo - odpowiada i oblizuje wargi.  
\- Możliwe, ale mimo wszystko na razie to są tylko dzieci.  
_Tylko dzieci_. Prawie chce mi się śmiać, ale lepiej będzie jeśli nie wydam z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wszystko może zostać źle odebrane. Kątem oka zerkam na Trunksa i Gotena, ale są pochłonięci walką. Zalewa mnie ulga. Nikt niczego nie widział. Mogę się zrelaksować.  
Przymykam oczy ciesząc się ze swojego szczęścia i nawet nie wiem kiedy Trunks siada obok mnie.  
\- Gohan, przysnąłeś? - pyta mnie z autentycznym zdziwieniem.  
Bardzo szybko rozwieram powieki. Na jego widok czuję ciepło w kroczu.  
\- Nie, patrzyłem na was cały czas. Świetna robota, Trunks. Goten musi jeszcze dużo ćwiczyć nim ci dorówna.  
\- No ba - uśmiecha się, chwyta dwa ryżowe ciastka i wpycha je sobie do ust. - Twoja narzeczona gdzieś się ulotniła tak w ogóle.  
W zdumieniu zauważam, że rzeczywiście nigdzie jej nie ma. O nie, pewnie znowu poczuła się „na drugim miejscu” i będę musiał ją przepraszać za nic.  
\- Nie przejmuj się - śmieję się do niego. - Jest potwornie atencyjna.  
\- W końcu to córka Satana, dziwisz się? - Trunks także zaczyna się śmiać.  
Miła chwila kończy się, gdy na miejsce przybywa mój brat. Był w domu po więcej jedzenia. Muszę być ostrożny i nie mogę sobie pozwolić w jego obecności na pewne rzeczy względem Trunksa.  
Boję się tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział albo chociaż domyślił. Uznaliby mnie za pedofila, zboczeńca, obrzydliwca? Nie mógłbym już nigdy się z nim zobaczyć? Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Nie mogę.  
  
Kiedy okazuje się, że Trunks musi wrócić do domu i nie zostanie na noc, czuję się chyba bardziej rozczarowany niż Goten. Nie mogę sobie znaleźć miejsca w swoim pokoju. Jest mi na przemian duszno i zimno. Nie mogę już wyczuć choćby najmniejszego śladu kwiatowej woni dookoła siebie. Jest dobrze po północy, kiedy w końcu otwieram okno i wyskakuję przez nie. Wzbijam się w powietrze, w tę piękną sierpniową noc i lecę w stronę miasta. Muszę się z nim spotkać.  
O tej porze Capsule Corporation jest cichym i ciemnym miejscem. Pamiętam, że Trunks miał wieczorem jedynie kontrolną wizytę u lekarza, ale Bulma jest matką tak wrażliwą, że na pewno od razu wpakowała go do łóżka. Ląduję w najciemniejszym kącie tarasu, zaraz przy oknie do jego pokoju. Wyciszam KI praktycznie do zera, aby tylko Vegeta nie spostrzegł, że tu jestem. Okno jest uchylone, więc używam odrobiny siły, żeby otworzyć je całkowicie i wchodzę do środka.  
W pokoju panuje bałagan typowy dla miejsca zamieszkania młodego chłopaka. Wszędzie walają się książki, jakieś zabawki, piłki. Trunks pochrapuje cicho na swoim łóżku owinięty w koc. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z mojej obecności. Podchodzę do niego uważnie stawiając kroki, aby na nic nie nadepnąć. Pochylam się nad nim, a moje serce trzepocze niczym liść na wietrze. Już teraz jest kurewsko piękny i ciężko mi to zignorować. Kiedy śpi zdaje się być jeszcze bardziej niewinny. Mój penis jest tak twardy, że chyba zaraz rozerwie mi spodnie. Pozbywam się problemu zapiętego rozporka, żeby ulżyć sobie choć trochę. Dotykam leniwie jego włosów. Są tak miękkie, tak delikatne. Bezwstydnie zastanawiam się kiedy się zorientuje, że wolałbym go w dłuższych i przestanie je obcinać.  
Budzi się, spogląda na mnie rozespanym wzrokiem, który przytomnieje coraz bardziej. Zdumienie miesza się z niepewnością. Pod wpływem braku światła jego tęczówki są teraz prawie tak samo ciemne jak niebo za oknem. Cudowne.  
\- Gohan? - pyta cicho jak gdyby wiedział, że dostałem się tutaj w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. - Stęskniłeś się za moim towarzystwem?  
Niech mnie szlag trafi, jeśli kilkulatek powinien ze mną rozmawiać w taki sposób!  
\- Aż tak bardzo? - pyta ponownie kiedy siada, a jego twarz znajduje się zaraz na wysokości mojego nabrzmiałego krocza. A niech mnie, jeśli właśnie nie przygryzł wargi.  
Wyciągam dłoń i głaszczę go po policzku.  
\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie, Trunkie?  
\- Cokolwiek - wymrukuje, a mnie aż zaczyna brakować śliny w ustach. Czy to nie jest głos _mojego_ Trunksa? Jego pogodny, pełen pasji ton? Zapach kwiatów uderza mi do głowy z taką mocą, że wszystkie myśli niekręcące się wokół niego stają się nieważne.  
\- Nie ruszaj się, dobrze? - pytam, a kiedy lekko kiwa głową na potwierdzenie tych słów, uwalniam z okowów bielizny mojego stojącego członka.  
Patrzy na to co robię, ale niczego nie mówi. Jego usta są lekko rozchylone i czuję się jakbym otrzymał specjalne zaproszenie. Chwytam go za tył głowy, może trochę mocniej niż planowałem. Drugą dłoń zaciskam na swoim penisie. Nie wygląda na spanikowanego, nawet na ogłupiałego. Jest przytomny, jego oczy błyszczą intrygująco i mam wrażenie, że chce tego razem ze mną. Prawie krzyczę ze szczęścia, gdy główka mojego członka styka się z tymi cudnymi usteczkami. Liże ją, choć nie kazałem mu tego robić. Oblizuje mnie całego prowokacyjnie spoglądając w górę, jakby chciał mi coś udowodnić. Ma niecałe dziesięć lat, a jest tak rozkosznie wyuzdany. Prawie tracę panowanie nad sobą.  
Wsuwam się pomiędzy te wąskie wargi starając się nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Moje ruchy są powolne. Słyszę i czuję jak oddycha przez nos, świszczące powietrze owiewa moje podbrzusze. Nie spuszcza wzroku z moich oczu, gdy przesuwam dłoń z jego karku w górę i zanurzam ją w tych iście anielskich włosach. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Szczytuję mocno zalewając nasieniem jego piękne usta.   
Wyciera się dłonią, kiedy opuszczam jego mokre i ciepłe wnętrze ledwo stojąc na nogach z ekscytacji. W jego źrenicach błyska zrozumienie. Zupełnie jakby dobrze wiedział, że tego właśnie chciałem. Że tego potrzebowałem.   
\- Czy to sprawiło ci jeszcze więcej radości, Gohan? - pyta w końcu, obserwując jak ocieram pot z czoła. Odzyskuję przytomność. Zapinam spodnie, podchodzę do niego i przykucam na wysokości jego oczu. Jego twarz jest tak niesamowicie spokojna. Powiedziałbym nawet, że jest w niej sporo błogości. Tak jakbym to ja zrobił mu dobrze, tak jakby to jego sperma wlała się do mojego gardła. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ani raz się nie zakrztusił.  
\- Trunks - zaczynam cicho. Mój głos jest pełen uczuć. - Uwielbiam to, co robimy razem, naprawdę. Po twoich reakcjach wnioskuję, że ty chyba też.  
\- Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy - odpowiada mi. Jego zapach, intensywniejszy niż przedtem, doprowadza mnie na skraj szaleństwa. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i całuję czubek jego nosa. Jego policzki robią się czerwone.  
\- Trunks, nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć. O tym co się dzisiaj stało ani o rzeczach, które działy się wcześniej - mówię rzeczowo, prawie na jednym wydechu. Chcę, żeby mnie dobrze zrozumiał. - To będzie nasz sekret, dobrze?  
Nie dopytuje, nie chce wiedzieć dlaczego. Patrzy na mnie czułym wzrokiem, który widziałem u mojego Trunksa. Prawie zaczynam przez to płakać. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś kto tego nie rozumie zrobił krzywdę naszej relacji. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby to był on. Żeby jakimś cudem mój ukochany był tutaj i siedział przede mną. Nie rozumiem zagrywek tego chłopca, ale nie są one adekwatne do jego wieku i doświadczenia. Czy to...czy możliwe jest, żeby to był naprawdę on?  
\- Nie powiem - obiecuje mi w końcu, a ja wierzę tym niebieskim tęczówkom. Zalewa mnie ulga potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ostatni raz całuję jego włosy i przypominam mu o umyciu zębów zanim dam się ponieść chłodnemu powietrzu.

**Mam ochotę zakraść się pod jego szkołę, poczekać na dzwonek i potrząsnąć nim. _Dlaczego?_, krzyknąłbym. _Dlaczego powiedziałeś o nas ojcu?_ Nie zrobię tego jednak. Wiem że nie mogę, choć usycham z tęsknoty. Boję się tego, że samemu mogłem zrobić coś nieostrożnie i Vegeta po prostu się dowiedział, a potem przyszedł do Trunksa. Przyparty do muru dzieciak wyśpiewał mu wszystko. Po kolei analizuję każdy swój ruch, każde moje słowo. Dochodzę do wniosku, że musiał mnie widzieć lub słyszeć, gdy "włamałem" się do Capsule Corporation. To nie mogła być wina Trunksa.**  
**Przybity, staram się żyć choć każdy dzień jest prawie taki sam. Ciągle o nim myślę. Prawie nieustannie. Zastanawiam się co robi, czy też myśli o mnie, czy też tęskni. Trochę więcej radości sprawia mi tylko przebywanie z moją córką. Powoli rzucam się w wir pracy rezygnując z treningów, a Videl nie robi mi o to wyrzutów. Mam nadzieję, że będzie mi łatwiej spać, gdy ograniczę interakcje ze starym środowiskiem do minimum. Nie jest. Nadal przychodzi do mnie w snach, a po przebudzeniu czuję jedynie pustkę. **  
**_Proszę, proszę, wcale nie jesteś tak niewinny jak myślałem._ Do cholery z tobą, Trunks.**

*******

**Ten wiosenny dzień na pozór nie różni się niczym od reszty oprócz tego, że jestem zawalony biznesowymi sprawami. Kiedy w końcu mam chociaż odrobinę czasu na napicie się kawy, opuszczam budynek i udaję się do swojej ulubionej kawiarni nieopodal. Dzisiejsza poranna konferencja była bardzo intensywna. Sam prowadziłem na niej aż kilka przemówień. Od tego wszystkiego zaschło mi w gardle. **  
**\- Gohan?! - słyszę nagle głos wykrzykujący moje imię. Znam ten głos. Mam nadzieję, że się przesłyszałem. Odwracam się. **  
**Wstaje z ławki i idzie w moją stronę. Nic się nie zmienił. Jest nadal taki sam. Zapach kwiatów, mokrych po ulewnym ciepłym deszczu płatków, jest przy mnie już po chwili. Owiewa mnie, otula, daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Kręci mi się w głowie, gdy patrzę w te niebieskie tęczówki pogodne niczym niebo nad moją głową. Jest mojego wzrostu albo raczej to ja nareszcie dogoniłem go wzrostem.**  
**\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Trunks?**  
**Przez sekundę skupiony jestem na zastanawianiu się co by zrobił, gdyby wiedział w jaki sposób pragnąłem zagłuszyć tęsknotę za nim.**  
**\- Tym razem szukam pomocy. I odwiedzam starego przyjaciela - uśmiecha się. Kami, jak ja za tym tęskniłem. - Zmieniłeś się. Chyba już nie przykładasz się do walki? - dodaje obejmując mnie wzrokiem, a zaraz potem ramionami.**  
**Przytulam go do siebie tak mocno, że prawie pękają mi żebra. Trunks całuje mnie nad lewym uchem. Ciarki przebiegają mi po plecach. Videl nigdy tak na mnie nie działała.**  
**\- Poświęciłem się pracy - wyjaśniam. Kolejny raz pozwalam sobie, żeby w tym momencie mój wszechświat składał się jedynie z niego.**  
**\- Potowarzyszysz mi w czasie przerwy? Właśnie szedłem po kawę - zagajam neutralnie, gdy nasze spojrzenia prowadzą ze sobą wygłodniały, namiętny dialog.**  
**Uśmiecha się. Ten uśmiech powinien być wart miliardy zeni!**  
**\- Jasne. Mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia. I ty chyba też.**  
**Mruga do mnie okiem. Pozwala chwycić się za dłoń. Idziemy razem do kawiarni.**

**Chyba znów mam 11 lat.**


End file.
